Hair In Your Arms
by kumutasia
Summary: What would one do for love? Would you walk to the ends of the earth? Would you climb mountains? Would you change your hair! Hermione would, well...maybe. Takes place during the summer after HBP, during Bill and Fleur’s wedding, so some spoilers. Also, has


_**Hair **_**In Your Arms.**

**Summary:: **What would one do for love? Would you walk to the ends of the earth? Would you climb mountains? Would you change your hair?! Hermione would, well...maybe. Takes place during the summer after HBP, during Bill and Fleur's wedding, so some spoilers. Also, has nothing to do with the Hello Goodbye Song "Here In Your Arms" I just thought it would be a catchy, but corny, title. Oh! I think it may be rather fluffy!

**Authors Note:: **YES! Another new story, I've been getting so much inspiration lately. Mostly from my ipod and everything that's going on in my life. But, anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this one. It's a bit fluffy, but we all secretly love fluff! Not my best, but i tried, it was written in like 10 minutes. Enjoy. Constructive Criticism and ideas for new stories welcome, I'm in a writing mood.

**Disclaimer:: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, unfortunately. If I did own Harry Potter, who knows what I would do with that? But like I said, I don't, so I can't do anything.

"Ugh! My hair is HORRIBLE!!!" Hermione Granger was sitting in front of an old fashioned, Vanity mirror.

"Your hair is not THAT bad, Hermione. Why are you so concerned with how your hair looks anyway?" her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley asked, coming into the room.

The girls were sitting in Ginny's room, getting ready for Bill Weasley's wedding. Ginny was a bridesmaid and was lucky enough to have had her hair done by Fleur's Aunty Lacey. Hermione, on the other hand, was struggling with her ever bushy hair.

"I don't care about my hair. I just want to look nice for the wedding. I don't want to ruin it with my ugly hair." Hermione was now trying to work a comb through her tangled mane, it was not working.

"No offense, Hermione, but I don't think the people will be looking at you," Hermione shot Ginny a hurt, but angry look. Ginny shook it off, "It's for Ron, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Why would Ron care about my hair anyway? And why would I care if Ron cared about my hair?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, its for Ron. Since Dumbledore's funeral, you've been so caught up with your looks whenever you're around Ron. I don't know why, he likes you so much anyway."

"Really? Why has he said anything?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"So it is for Ron. I knew it." Ginny laughed.

Just then, the door opened, it was Fleur. Fleur looked like a vision in white. Well, Fleur looked like a vision in anything, but she looked especially visual today. **a.n.:: sorry, thought the whole "visual" thing today would be funny. **Her wedding gown could rival Cinderella's, it was white with lavender pearls beaded into it. Her hair was swept up and curls were falling down her face and back. A tiara was placed just perfectly on her head.

"Sorry to bother you, but, our parents would like pictures of the wedding party." Fleur said, her English was improving every day and she spoke it almost flawlessly now.

"See ya in a few, Hermione. Don't stress too much about your hair, it'll be fine, and Ron will love it anyway." Ginny got up to leave.

"Hmph," Hermione complained to herself, "Why do I have to have such difficult hair? What am I supposed to do with this mess? Ron would never like my stupid hair. He likes girls with straight, shiny hair, like Lav-Lav."

Hermione picked up her wand, and looked back at the "hairstyles" article in Teen Witch. There was a spell there that claimed it would make Hermione's hair straight as a pin. Hermione frowned, not wanting to use a spell to make her hair. She didn't like the idea of using magic just to impress people.

"Ugh! I hate weddings!!" Hermione cried, throwing the magazine on Ginny's bed.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Hermione turned around quickly, standing in the door frame was Ron, who looked as ravishing as ever.

"Er, yeah, sure. I'm just trying to do my hair," Hermione

Ron jumped onto Ginny's bed and sprawled out on his stomach. He was staring at Hermione with fascination in his eyes. Hermione tried to ignore it for a few minutes, but after a while, she couldn't take it.

"What?!" She said, exasperated.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why girls care so much. I mean, about their hair and all those useless things," Ron said, a smile growing on his face.

"Hmm, alright." Hermione said.

"Like you, you're busy stressing about your hair. Probably hoping that tonight, some boy at the wedding will notice you. I think you're too beautiful then that." Ron said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean, I'm beautiful, Ron? Are you blind?!" Hermione glared at him through the vanity mirror. Why did he have to be so damn flirtatious?

"Beauty, Mione, does not come from the outside, it comes from the inside. But you, I think you're an exception to that rule, you're beautiful, inside and out." Ron smiled, getting closer to Hermione.

"Am I, really?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Yeah, you are." Ron's lips met Hermione's, she smiled a little smile before kissing him back.

"Ok, you better go, I need to finish getting ready, Ronald," Hermione said, breaking the kiss.

"Hmm…see you later, love," Ron got up to leave, "by the way, Mione…what's up with your hair?!"

Ron smirked and ran out of the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole," Hermione muttered under her breath.


End file.
